


Not all vampires are bad

by FiliFuck, Waghran



Category: Greeneyedwolfking, Moon Detective
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Arguing, Beards (Facial Hair), Blood, Blood Magic, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crime Fighting, Destruction, Escape, Everec, Everec Art Group, Everec Event, Gangs, Hair-pulling, Infiltration, Interrogation, Laboratories, Long Hair, M/M, Organized Crime, Prison, Rain, Rain Sex, Research, Sabotage, Theft, Twinks, Uneasy Allies, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, prisoner, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waghran/pseuds/Waghran
Summary: For Everec Event 2020 - Halloween. The topic was "Vampire"
Relationships: Ernest Wild/Jake Gideon
Kudos: 2





	Not all vampires are bad

One rainy night, Ernest approached an old warehouse on Nosferatu Street, the most dangerous place in Lykeen City. Even the police were too afraid to fight the crime there. The place is under control of some gang of vampire thugs. In this part of the city, there aren't many residents. There are no laws nor morale. Normal people escaped from this part of the city a long time ago. Xavier told Ernest about some important documents he has to steal there. He also mentioned some weird research, which takes place in that warehouse.

Ernest entered a dark alley and hid in the shadows. Then he saw two guys, most likely vampires, standing next to a burning barrel, arguing.

"You are weak! Get your shit together or our boss will take care of you!"

"Fuck you! I never wanted to work here. This job sucks!"

"Then I'll tell the boss..."

Soon one of them left. Ernest pulled out his magic revolver and rushed to the man. He grabbed him by his neck and pushed him to the wall. He aimed his revolver on the man's head.

Suddenly, Ernest noticed the man is very young. He was most likely a student who left university for this job. His face was pale and his medium length black hair was wet from the rain.

"I'm sorry boy, just tell me where you keep the important documents and I'll let you go!"

"I can't! The boss would kill me! He's a sick bastard!"

Ernest loosened his grip.

"Look, I'm not your enemy. I don't want to hurt you. You can still turn your life around, for the better. You don't have to work for them. What do I have to do to convince you?"

"You can start by sucking my cock!"

"What?!"

"Suck my cock and I'll trust you."

Ernest noticed the young man had an erection. He was serious. There was no other way. Ernest kneeled down in front of the young vampire and unbuttoned his pants. Then he slid the trousers down with his underwear. The vampire's rock hard cock was quite bigger than Ernest expected from a boy who was even smaller than Xavier. Ernest didn't hesitate and put the cock in his mouth. There was no time to lose. Ernest tried his best to make the vampire cum as soon as possible. The young man took off Ernest's fedora and grabbed him by his long black hair, which was getting wet from the rain. The young vampire blew his load into Ernest's mouth. He quickly swallowed it. Some semen ended on Ernest's beard. He rubbed it off with his hand.

"Now tell me where can I find the documents!"

"We store important things in the basement, but you won't be able to enter. You will be killed on sight. The only way you can enter is as a prisoner. I can help you."

"I know you hate this job. What are you going to do with it?"

"I will help you steal the documents. I will also destroy as much equipment as I can and then we both escape."

"That's not a bad plan. What's your name, boy?"

"Jake."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ernest."

Jake grabbed handcuffs from his belt. Ernest turned around and Jake handcuffed him.

"Now follow me and try to stay calm."

Ernest and Jake walked through the alley until they reached a courtyard full of smashed cars or furniture. It looked almost like a landfill. There were also many vampires with weapons guarding the area. Ernest was glad he didn't have to go there on his own. Soon they both walked to the gate. There was an armoured guy.

"Hello, officer. I've got a spy. I caught him snooping around the area."

"Good job, Jake! It seems like you aren't just a dumb piece of shit like everyone says. This warehouse doesn't have cells, but he will have to stay somewhere until we contact our other camps."

"What about that empty room in the basement?"

"That might do the trick, but you will have to guard him!"

"Don't worry, officer."

The guard let them enter the warehouse and they walked down the stairs into the basement. Ernest was looking around. There were some guys in lab coats and he saw heavy steel doors.

"That's where we do experiments with blood of various species. Humans, werewolves, vampires and many others. It's disgusting and I would love to stop it."

"Don't worry Jake. We will..."

They both entered a small room without windows. There were only an old wooden chair and some bloodstain on the ground. Jake grabbed a small key from his pocket and unlocked Ernest's handcuffs.

"Now, stay here. I'll go for the documents you need and then I'll visit the lab and destroy it. When I'm finished, I'll come back to you."

"Here, Jake. Take my baton. It may come in handy if you'll need to smash something or someone."

"Thank you, Ernest. Be still, I'll be right back!"

Jake left the room and closed the door. Ernest sat down on the chair and examined the bloodstain. It looked like someone was tortured there. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to trust a vampire. He waited for a few minutes now. Then Jake has returned.

"Here are all the files I could find."

Ernest grabbed the files and hid them in his coat.

"Now I'm gonna destroy the lab!"

"Be careful Jake, please."

"I will."

When Jake left, Ernest started listening behind the wall.

"Hey! What are you doing here?! This area is just for researchers!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this!"

Ernest heard the sound of breaking glass. Some people were screaming. Then someone has sounded an alarm.

"Warning! There has been a security breach! Avoid contact with unauthorized personnel! Evacuate the area immediately!"

"Let's go, Ernest!"

Jake opened the door and gave Ernest a hug.

"They know what have I done. We must leave!"

Jake grabbed Ernest by hand and they both headed to the exit. They tried the door, but it won't open.

"Fuck! It's locked. What we will do, Ernest?!"

"I've got it!"

Ernest ran to the door and smashed it with his big strong body. Then Jake guided Ernest through the streets to his car. They both get in. Jake sat behind the wheel. He stomped on the gas and escaped. Ernest looked behind and saw an orange glow. The fire department sirens could be heard in the distance.

"What happened there, Jake?"

"Oh, once everyone escaped the lab, I set it on fire. It may be a bit radical, but I've done it to destroy the gang and hurt The Family. You know, Ernest, not all vampires are bad..."

"I see. Well, thanks for the help."

The End


End file.
